A l'inconnu qui trouvera cette lettre
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Harry écrit une lettre destiné à la personne qui la trouvera.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Emmoirel-For-Drarry

**Titre : **A l'inconnu qui trouvera cette lettre

**Rated : **K

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Genre :** Général/Romance

**Note : **J'ai hésité sur le genre, mais comme je fais mention de sentiments, je me suis dis que "Romance" pouvait convenir aussi.

* * *

_Cher inconnu,_

_Je m'adresse à toi, qui à trouvé cette lettre dans cette école immense, car j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, de vider mon sac. Et on m'a toujours dit que des fois c'était plus facile de parler à un inconnu qu'à un proche. Alors voilà, je me lance._

_Je suis un garçon de dix-huit ans, mal dans sa peau et dans sa vie. Je dois vivre une vie que je ne voulais pas comme ça. J'ai découvert le monde de la magie et Poudlard à mes onze ans. Quand j'ai découvert cet univers, j'ai été émerveillé, heureux de voir que je pourrais enfin vivre en tant qu'être humain à part entière et non plus comme un esclave de sa famille, un monstre, un paria._

_Mais voilà, le destin s'est chargé de continuer à me pourrir la vie dans ce monde aussi. Je me suis retrouvé à devoir subir une destiné dont je ne voulais pas, mais dont je ne pouvais me défaire. Pour le bien de milliers de gens. Tout le monde me connaissait et attendait de moi que je les libère de la menace de Voldemort. Ce que j'ai fait l'année dernière._

_Tu l'auras compris, je suis Harry Potter, le survivant comme j'ai été nommé pendant des années. Mais je n'en voulais pas de ce surnom, je n'en ai jamais voulu. Pour moi il ne voulait pas dire la même chose que pour tous ces gens. A mes yeux il symbolisait la perte de mes parents, le sacrifice de ma mère, l'emprisonnement de mon parrain, la traitrise de Pettigrow, le combat contre ce mage noir, mon enferment dans un combat qui n'aurait pas dû être le mien._

_Depuis la perte de mes parents, j'ai vécu un enfer dans ma famille jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid vienne me chercher à mes onze ans. Ma chambre était un placard sous l'escalier, j'étais leur « domestique », le punching-ball de mon cousin. J'étais mal nourri, quand j'avais le droit de manger. Ils me considéraient comme un monstre, me cachaient aux yeux des autres. _

_Quand j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier et que j'allais entrer dans une école spéciale, je me suis senti enfin libre. Mais quand Ron et Hermione, qui sont maintenant mes meilleurs amis, m'ont appris qui j'étais réellement et que j'ai compris au fur et à mesure du temps ce qu'on attendait de moi, j'ai vu ma liberté s'envoler. J'étais destiné à ne pas avoir de vie normale, la vie d'un jeune sorcier qui n'avait pas à se soucier de comment vaincre Voldemort. Je suis devenu la nouvelle arme du bien, celui sur qui tout reposait. _

_Mais ma victoire sur lui ne m'a pas apporté autant de joie qu'à la communauté sorcière. Je ne me sentais et ne me sens toujours pas à ma place dans cette seconde septième année. Je ne devrais pas être là, j'ai tué un homme par Merlin !_

_En plus de tout ce qui me ronge depuis tout ce temps, je dois aussi faire face à mes sentiments. Je pensai que c'était une lubie pendant ma sixième année, mais je comprends maintenant que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis obnubilé par ce garçon qui ne s'intéressera jamais à moi que pour me pourrir l'existence. _

_J'ai commencé à prendre réellement conscience de ce qu'il était vraiment pour moi cette année là. Quand j'ai commencé à le suivre, à l'épier. Il était devenu mon obsession, et il l'est toujours. A la différence que je ne le hais plus, car j'en suis amoureux. Ma façon de le voir à changée quand je l'ai blessé avec un sort dont je ne connaissais pas les conséquences. J'ai eu peur pour lui ce jour là et m'en voulais terriblement._

_Je croyais qu'avec le temps mon désir pour lui s'estomperait mais au contraire il s'est accru. Comment en suis-je arrivé à aimer celui qui me hait depuis si longtemps ? Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, tu es le premier à qui je dis que je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy. _

_Je me demande comment je pourrais enfin être heureux avec mon passé et mes sentiments pour une personne pour qui je n'existe plus. Car avant j'avais sa haine, il me la montrait. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien, il fait comme si je n'existais pas. Je crois que c'est son indifférence qui me blesse le plus dans tout ce merdier qu'à été et est ma vie._

_Voilà cher inconnu, tu sais presque tout de moi maintenant. J'ai pris le risque que cette lettre tombe entre de mauvaises mains, qu'elle soit étalée en première page de la gazette et j'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas. Désolé de t'avoir pris de ton temps pour me lire, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur._

_Harry Potter, un garçon qui ne se sent pas à sa place, où qu'il soit._

* * *

**Note :** **Voilà le nouveau défi que je te propose Jes. Qui trouvera cette lettre ? Que fera cette personne de cette lettre ?**

* * *

Voilà, si vous avez aimé, dites le moi.

Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites le moi aussi ^^**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A tous ceux qui ont lu, apprécier et espéré une suite à cet OS.

Sachez que Jes Cullen-Malfoy a posté la suite.

oOoOo

Vous trouverez cette suite sur son compte, elle est intitulée :

**"****Un inconnu se faisant conseiller**"

Je vous conseil vivement d'aller la lire, elle est géniale. Elle me donne plusieurs idées de suites, j'ai plu qu'à choisir, lol.

oOoOo

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s/6624020/1/Un_inconnu_se_faisant_conseiller_

_Enlevez les espaces pour que le lien fonctionne._

oOoOo

Bonne lecture.


	3. Chapter 3

A tous ceux qui ont lu, apprécier et désiré une suite.

Sachez que le troisième volet vient d'être posté avec les deux premiers sur notre compte commun.

oOoOo

Voici le lien :

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net /u/2528266/JCM_EFD  
_

_Enlevez les espaces pour que le lien fonctionne._

oOoOo

Bonne lecture.


End file.
